A different reality
by COGreysLover
Summary: So I heard about the alternate reality episode of greys and I was thinking about it and what would have happened if Cristina married Burke and then Owen came in the picture. Its a little different hope you all like it! :   I do not own any characters
1. Married to Burke

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Ok so I know I'm doing the other story which I am still continuing, but I was thinking about something else and wanted to write so I hope everyone likes this one! It's definitely a bit different and it's away from the whole baby CO stuff. It's still CO but with a twist!**

Cristina Yang was in her second year of residency she wanted to specialize in cardio. Right after she passed her intern exam she got married to Preston Burke they have been married for a year now. Burke is the head of cardio and was teaching Cristina everything there is to know about Cardio. Their marriage wasn't the steadiest or easiest especially for Cristina. Burke wanted her to be a wife, and now he was putting pressure on her to be a mother which she never wanted to be and she told him that multiple times. It was bad enough they had the traditional wedding ceremony and Cristina Yang was anything but traditional, she wanted to go to the courthouse and get married she didn't want the big white wedding. Burke was trying to mold Cristina into what he wanted her to be, he didn't wanted her to be something she wasn't.

She didn't even know why she married him she was so miserable with him, even on their honeymoon she wasn't happy they went to Hawaii and Burke mostly played golf and left her in the hotel room. Cristina was relieved when she went to work it got her mind off of her marriage, and even though she was mostly on Burke's service in cardio she never looked at him as her husband when she was at work she always looked at him as her teacher.

Today she was starting her second year of residency, her and Burke were at their apartment having breakfast before they were off to work. They sat there pretty much in silence drinking their coffee.

"So have you thought anymore about our conversation last night?"

Burke asked Cristina

"Burke that wasn't a conversation that was a fight, and I have told you a million times I'm not having children! God first you make me go through the big white wedding and getting married and now your pressuring me to have kids. I am a surgeon just like you; you knew that before you married me! If you wanted a wife you should have married someone like my mother!"

"God Cristina when are you ever going to think there's more to life than surgery! You can't just live your life at the hospital I thought by now you would change your mind about having kids!"

"Change my mind? I don't change my mind you know who you married and I know surgery isn't everything but it the biggest aspect of my life and I need to focus on that not children!"

"Well I'm just telling you I want kids"

"Are you kidding me Burke? So what does that mean you're going to have kids either way with or without me?"

"I hope it's with you, but Crisitina I need to carry on the Burke name and my Mama would be so happy"

"Well I really don't give a shit about what your Mama wants! I can't talk about this anymore let's go to work"

Burke and Cristina left their apartment and went to work; Cristina felt relief as soon as she walked in. Cristina walked to the residence locker room to find Meredith sitting there, Mer could tell they had another fight.

"Cristina what's wrong?"

"Oh the kids talk again that's all I guess Burke didn't know who he was marrying even though I told him so many times before we got married I never wanted children! Oh and he says to me well I want children with or without me, he's such an asshole!"

"Calm down Cristina, he will come around he knows how you feel about kids"

"Yeah well if he doesn't I don't know what I'm going to do because I'm not having children ever"

Mer patted Cristina on the back

"It will be fine you 2 will work it out, just focus on working today we are starting second year so now is the time to impress"

"Yeah I know, and I will, I will focus on work"

"Ok well I have to go find Derek but text me if you need me ok?"

Meredith said, she was so worried about Cristina she had never seen her so stressed out

"Ok thanks Mer"

Meredith walked out and Cristina just sat there for a minute to clear her head. Then she got changed into her scrubs and went out to find Burke she was on his service today.

She couldn't find him anywhere she paged and texted him but he never answered her, she was going to see if he was in with the Chief. She walked up to the catwalk there was someone in the Chiefs office with him but it wasn't Burke. It was another man, he had a lab coat on and was shaking the Chiefs hand. The Chief and the man started walking out of his office, the Chief spotted Cristina.

"Oh Dr. Yang I would like you to meet our new head of Trauma Dr. Owen Hunt"

Cristina didn't know the Chief was looking for a head of trauma because they never had one before, but Cristina was quite taken with him. He was tall, very muscular, bright red hair, and very handsome.

"Oh hi nice to meet you Dr. Hunt"

"Nice to meet you to Dr. Yang"

Owen said to her, he thought to himself that she was really hot. He loved her curly black long hair and her very feminine and tiny physique he thought she was so pretty.

"Dr. Yang is one of our finest second year residents"

"Oh really? What do you want to specialize in Dr. Yang?"

"Well I would like to specialize in Cardio"

"Oh too bad I could have taught you trauma"

"Well I would love to learn every aspect of being a doctor and trauma is a big part of that, I look forward to learning from you"

"Well I look forward to teaching you….and the other residents of course"

Owen realized he was flirting a little bit with her right in front of the Chief

"Well Dr. Hunt lets go and introduce you to the rest of the attending's and residents"

Owen and Webber walked off, Cristina realized he was being just a little bit flirty with her and she got a little excited about it. Cristina walked away and finally found Burke.

"There you are I was paging and texting you, you couldn't have answered me?"

"I told you before we left I would be here, now let's go the patient is waiting"

Cristina was on Burke's service all afternoon she was monitoring a patient before he was going in for surgery, she sat at the nurses' station in the cardio wing drinking coffee and catching up on charts. Owen was taking a small tour of the hospital before he started in Trauma; he wanted to know every part of the hospital.

He walked around the corner and saw Cristina sitting there

"Well hello again Dr. Yang"

Cristina heard this very deep voice, she was happy it wasn't Burke's. She looked up and saw Owen standing there.

"Oh hi uhhh are you lost or something?"

Owen laughed a bit

"Oh no I'm just taking a tour of the hospital I want to get my bearings before I start in Trauma"

"Oh well welcome to the Cardio wing, you can call me Cristina by the way"

"So what are you up to?"

"Just charting and monitoring a patient, we are doing a bypass surgery later"

"Oh that must be exciting"

"Not really I've done a ton of bypasses, they are getting old I want something new more exciting"

"Well you should come over to trauma; it's always exciting and adrenaline rushing. You need to think fast in trauma you should try it out"

"Maybe I will, something new could be good at least for a little while"

Owen smiled he hoped he would get to teach her, he could tell she was feisty and that was always a good trait to have in Trauma, but he also wanted to get to know her more he was intrigued by her even if he only had just met her. Cristina didn't wear a wedding ring so he had no idea she was married, and that she was married to Preston Burke head of Cardio.

"Good you should! Ok well I'm off to Neuro now….ummm where exactly is Neuro"

"Ok well keep going straight down this hallway, when you get to the first hallway on your right go down that one, then you will come to another set of hallways go left…."

Cristina noticed the confused look on Owens face

"You know what I can take you…uhh just page me if the patient's condition changes"

She said to one of the nurses, she got up walked around the station and lead Owen down the hallway

"So how long have you been here Cristina?"

"Oh I've been here for 4 years now, did my internship and now my residency here, I'm hoping after my 5th year in residency to get the cardio fellowship"

"You seem very determined"

"I am, I'm very focused on my career I want to be a great surgeon"

"Good that's really good"

"So where were you before getting head of trauma here?"

"Oh I was actually in Iraq I was a Major in the army a trauma surgeon. I got an honorable discharge after a roadside bombing I was the only one that survived"

"Wow really? I'm so sorry. It's very honorable of you to go to Iraq though"

"Thank you, it was not an easy place to be but I'm glad I'm here now being head of trauma will be interesting, and hopefully I will get to teach some great residents such as yourself"

"Oh I'm the best you won't get any better than me"

Owen laughed

"Well I like your confidence Cristina"

She laughed, she found it easy to talk to him she didn't really know him but for Cristina it wasn't usually easy to talk to anyone.

At that point Burke walked around the corner he walked over to them

"Dr. Yang I thought I asked you to monitor our patient"

Burke said with an arrogant smile on his face

"I asked one of the nurses to page me if there was any change; I was just showing Dr. Hunt where the Neuro wing was"

"Oh you're Dr. Hunt, Chief Webber has been telling us about you. Welcome to Seattle Grace, I'm Preston Burke head of Cardio. You're head of Trauma right?"

"Yep that's me new Head of Trauma. Sorry it isn't Dr. Yang's fault I asked her to show me where the Neuro wing was, it's my fault"

Owen covered a bit for her, she smiled at him

"Dr. Yang thank you for the small tour and I hope to see you in trauma at some point"

"Yes I will try out trauma for sure"

Cristina said enthusiastically, Burke looked shocked and Owen smiled at her.

Burke and Cristina walked back to the Cardio wing nurses' station. Cristina felt like she was a teenager with a little crush on her teacher, she felt very comfortable with Owen even though they just met she had a connection with him.

To be continued…


	2. Meeting the new guy

Burke and Cristina stood there at the nurses' station.

"So taking Dr. Hunt on a little tour were you?"

"Yeah he asked me where the Neuro wing was, I wasn't doing anything else and the patient was fine so I just took him there, no big deal"

"Well you certainly looked like you were having a nice time with him"

Cristina went red she didn't want Burke to know about the little bit of flirting

"What are you talking about? I was just having a conversation with him, something that we can't seem to have without fighting"

"No we can't I hate that we are fighting all the time Cristina, what can I do so that we can get along better"

"Well let's see uhhh maybe stop pressuring me about having kids like a year after we have been married"

Cristina walked away from him he knew damn well why they were fighting all the time. She needed to talk to Meredith so she text her and told her to meet her in the cafeteria. Meredith walked over to Cristina where she was sitting eating her lunch.

"Hey what's up!"

"Hey Mer, so have you met the new Head of Trauma? Owen Hunt?"

"Oh yeah he came around to Neuro to meet Derek, he seems nice"

"Yeah he's really nice…and very hot"

Cristina said quietly

"Cristina you are married"

"I know but I'm allowed to look! He told me he was in the army as a trauma surgeon"

"You've actually talked to him? Like had a conversation?"

"Yeah I took him around to Neuro and then Burke came over and dragged me back to cardio, I think I might give trauma a try though, it seems interesting"

"Cristina Yang were you flirting with him?"

Cristina looked guilty

"Well he more flirted with me just for a bit it was nothing though"

"You can't do that Cristina, your married to Burke who works in this hospital"

"Yeah well right now I don't even know if we are going to make it, we want different things and we are fighting constantly. That can't be a good sign we've only been married a year."

"You'll work it out, you and Burke are different but I'm sure it will be fine"

"Meredith he is trying to get me to have a kid I mean seriously? Does he know who he married? He is just so arrogant and thinks that he can just come and change me. The beginning of our relationship was fine and great but now we constantly fight we are so different if it were up to him I would be at home cooking and cleaning all the time with 10 kids running around. It's like he's living in the freakin 50's or something!"

"Well just try and work it out, maybe you should go to therapy or something? You didn't get married for nothing."

"Mer me in therapy really? No I'm not going to therapy there is no way I am changing my mind on this and it's his problem, he shouldn't have married me then"

_Beep….Beep…..Beep_

Both Meredith and Cristina's pagers went off it was a 911 they got up and ran to the trauma unit they found Dr. Hunt standing in the ER with no trauma

"What's going on?"

One of the residents said

"Welcome everyone I am Dr. Hunt the new head of trauma"

He gave Cristina a bit of a flirty look when he saw her standing there

"Uhh I paged you all here because I wanted to introduce myself, but I also wanted to see how fast it would take you all to get here which I am not very impressed with! When you get a 911 you drop whatever you are doing and run here and I mean RUN! Within the next few weeks you will all be completing a trauma skills lab, and get certified by me!"

"He could certify me any day"

Cristina whispered to Mer

Meredith laughed and gave her a bit of a shocked look

"Your certification will start tomorrow I expect you will all be here at 6 a.m. sharp no later! You will be put through different types of situations and you need to pass them or you won't be certified and you will not be able to be in the ER….Your trauma skills have been put aside because you had no head of the department and I am here to change that. Well good luck everyone and see you all tomorrow!"

Cristina walked over to Owen

"Uh Dr. Hunt do you need any help with setting up any of the situations?"

Meredith watched her she was totally flirting with Owen but Mer just stepped aside and let her

"No I think I am ok I have all the situations pretty much done, but thank you for offering Dr. Yang I appreciate it, it's not easy being the new guy here and you're making it a little easier for me thank you"

"You're very welcome Dr. Hunt I guess I will see you in the morning then"

"Yes you will Dr. Yang, you better be here on time"

"Oh you don't have to worry about that I am always on time"

She gave him a flirty smile and walked back over to Mer. Owen flirted back with her and smiled, he was really liking her, she was hot, smart, and feisty and hoping she was single.

"Cristina what are you doing? You are playing with fire if Burke found out you were flirting he would freak out!"

"Oh stop Mer he won't find out and it's just a bit of flirting! I am so bored all the time with Burke; this is a bit of excitement for me…..and you have to admit he is so hot!"

Meredith laughed a bit

"Ok yes I will admit he is good looking but not as good looking as my McDreamy"

"Oh please McDreamy is all hair and prettiness Owen is hot like masculine, muscular hot!"

Meredith got all defensive

"What are you talking about Derek is hot!"

"Well I guess if that's your type….Ok I need to get back to cardio or Burke will keep me off of his surgeries for being a bad wife"

"Ok I will see you later then"

Cristina walked back to the cardio wing and the whole way there she kept thinking about Owen, there was something about him she found so hot but there was something more than just physical attraction they had chemistry, something she hadn't had with Burke in a few years now.

"Cristina where the hell were you?"

She all of a sudden heard and snapped out of her daze of Owen Hunt and saw her husband standing there looking quite pissed off

"I was in the ER, Owen…..I mean Dr. Hunt paged all the residents there he's doing trauma skills lab for the next few weeks so we can get certified for the ER"

"Who does this guy think he is taking all the residents away for some stupid trauma thing? I'm going to have to talk to him because you are on my service tomorrow"

"Burke just use an intern seriously! We don't even have any surgeries scheduled you literally make me sit here at the nurses' station and monitor the patients I could use a little something different, and I need to get certified if I want to be in the OR!"

"Does this have anything to do with us? Do you not want to be on my service because of our problems?"

"Holy shit Burke! You drive me fucking crazy sometimes! Why do you need to bring up our marital problems at work? It has nothing to do with our marriage! I just want something a little different and it's something that's required for me to be in the ER do you not get that? You know you might be a big cardio god but you can be so stupid sometimes!"

"That's it Yang go find something else to do you are officially off my service for the next week!"

Cristina was so pissed off, whenever she was being a bad wife Burke would ban her from cardio

"Oh fine! I don't even give a shit anymore every time I'm a bad wife you kick me off of cardio it's nothing new Burke but it's getting old fast! You cannot punish me in cardio because we are fighting in our marriage! You're such an ass! Oh and Yang really? Using my last name to try and scare me wow its really working Burke!"

Cristina walked away before he could get another word in. She went to the main lobby and just sat down with her hands over her eyes.

"Dr. Yang? Is everything ok"

A familiar voice said, she looked up to see Dr. Hunt standing there looking at her

To be continued…


	3. Skills lab

Cristina got a little flustered when she was Owen standing in front of her asking if she was ok

"Oh uh yeah I'm fine….Burke just kicked me off cardio for the week that's all. But that means I can devote my time to your skills lab I think it will be good for all of us we don't have much training for huge traumas"

Owen sat down with her he was curious as to why she got kicked off of cardio

"Well it's good to hear someone is excited about my skills lab….Why did you get kicked off of cardio?"

Cristina didn't want to tell Owen that her and Burke were married and that he was punishing her for their marital problems

"Oh uhh I just told him I wanted to do something more than monitor a patient all day…he didn't like that too much so it looks like I'm all yours in Trauma!"

"Well the skills lab won't take all day so I can use you in the ER after it though, there may be some cool surgeries"

"I am always up for cool surgeries maybe I should switch my specialty"

She said with a hint of flirtyness

"Well maybe you should, I could teach you a thing or two"

Cristina so badly wanted to say oh yes you could but she resisted she thought that would be too forward and she was married after all

"I would like to learn trauma from you, I mean you have the most experience with being in the military right?"

"You are very right, well Dr. Yang I'm done for the day so I will see you early in the morning"

"Yes you will goodnight Dr. Hunt…and you can call me Cristina"

"Ok Cristina you can call me Owen…..Goodnight"

He smiled at her and walked away. It was time for Cristina and Burke to go home, she wanted to go home separately but he drove there with her.

She met him in the lobby

"Hi Cristina"

"Hi"

She barely said anything to him, they walked to their car and the car ride home was in silence. When she got to the apartment she changed, ordered Chinese food for herself, and went into the bedroom while Burke sat out in the living room watching TV. Cristina was tired and she had to get up really early so she went to bed without even saying goodnight to him.

The next morning she got up early to get ready for her trauma skills lab, she left while Burke was still sleeping she wanted to get an early start. She decided to take her motorcycle in to work today she loved riding her bike so much but never really got the chance to. She rode in it was 4:30 she was so early so she took her time. When she pulled into the parking lot she saw Owen get out of his truck.

"Owen! Hey, wow you're early!"

"Hey Cristina, Oh yeah I've got to get prepared. But you're here pretty early too. Oh nice bike!"

"Yeah I wanted to get an early start before everyone got here. Thanks I've had it for a while now I love riding it"

Owen smiled, Cristina riding that bike made her even hotter to him

"Wow it's really nice! I've never been on one myself…Well since you're here early do you mind helping me set up?"

"I don't mind at all. I'll just get changed then meet you in the skills lab then"

"See you there"

Cristina got changed as quickly as possible so she could meet Owen in the skills lab. She walked quickly and met him there.

"Ok so what do you need help with?"

"Can you set up the suture kits and the dressings?"

"That I can do!"

Owen wanted to ask her if she was single but he didn't know how to without making it sound obvious

"So you like working here? It seems like a pretty good place to be"

"Yeah I like it I mean it's one of the top hospitals and now with them bringing you in I'm sure it just went even higher"

Cristina was flirting again with this sexy man, she so badly wished she wasn't married

"Thank you Cristina, I'm very flattered…..Uhh so is there a lot of inter-office dating here? There must be because everyone is always here"

At that moment Burke walked in and saw Cristina talking to Owen he thought she was flirting with him and he was not happy about it

"Dr. Yang I need to see you right now! Sorry Dr. Hunt this won't take long I just need a word with Dr. Yang here"

"Uhh ok then"

Cristina and Burke walked out into the hallway. Burke had realized Cristina wasn't in their bed and she snuck out early to get to work. Owen could see them through the glass he was trying not to watch them but he couldn't help it.

"Cristina do you mind telling me why you left so early this morning? I woke up you weren't there, you could have left me a note! And then I come here trying to find you I happen to walk past the skills lab and I see you flirting with Dr. Hunt!"

"I was up so I decided to come in early what are you going to do kick me off of your service for being a bad wife again? Oh wait you've already done that! And I was not flirting! I was helping him set up our skills lab for trauma and we were talking!"

Cristina knew she was flirting but she wasn't about to admit that to Burke

"Ok Cristina I don't have time for your crap right now so we will talk about this when we get home tonight!"

"Whatever!"

Cristina turned and walked back into the room, she was visibly upset and Owen kind of overheard their fight but not all of it.

"Cristina are you ok"

"Uhh yeah I'm fine, I'm fine"

"What was that about? If you don't mind me asking"

She looked at Owen she didn't want to tell him she was married to Burke so she quickly thought of something

"Uhh he was just mad about a patient in cardio, I let one of the other residents take over without telling him….it's nothing"

Soon it was 6 a.m. and all the residents were showing up for their skills lab. The morning went by quickly and everyone got their first part of certification done. Cristina stayed in trauma and was on Owens service for the day. There was a bad car crash that came in, Cristina and Owen got their patients stable.

Cristina walked into the supply closet to get some things for her patient. Not soon after Owen walked in to get some supplies.

"Oh hey Cristina how is your patient doing?"

"Good I got him stable just getting some supplies now"

Owen stood a little closer to her

"Good, that's good…...Cristina I was wondering if you would maybe want to get a coffee or a drink later?"

Cristina felt like a girl who just got asked out by her crush but she wasn't allowed to say yes because she was married….Or could she

"I would love to go and get a drink with you later meet me in the lobby later I'm on till 8 though is that ok?"

"Yeah that's fine cause I am to, it should be a good day working with you is fun you are an amazing doctor"

"Well thank you Owen you're an amazing doctor to and I would love to learn more about trauma from you"

She said with a flirty tone

"I could teach you a lot of things"

Owen said just as flirty back to her. At that moment Meredith opened the door.

"Oh uh so yeah that's the right size to use Dr. Yang….I better go check on my patient. Hello Dr. Grey"

Owen walked out as quickly as he could

"Cristina what was that? Oh my god did you make out with him?"

"No Meredith I didn't do anything! Well I kind of didn't do anything"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well I might have agreed to having a drink with him….I know I shouldn't have but I couldn't say no to him, there's just something about him. So we are going at 8 I'm going to tell Burke I'm going out with you for a bit so cover me ok?"

"Cristina you can't do this! That's cheating!"

"Meredith face it, my marriage is over it's never going to work with Burke and I and I shouldn't have married him. He knows it to!"

"But maybe you shouldn't be dating someone while you are still married!"

"I'm not dating him it's just a drink we're getting to know each other as friends that's all"

"As friends? Yeah ok Cristina I will believe that when I see it!"

"Mer just let me do what I want ok? Please just cover for me if he asks"

Meredith rolled her eyes but of course she was going to cover for her person

"Fine, but you tell me everything!"

"I will Mer I promise I will! Thank you!"

Cristina smiled at her person and walked out of the supply closet. She quickly whipped out her phone to text Burke to tell him she was going out with Mer and to not wait for her at the hospital. 

_Text_

_Cristina: Don't wait for me after you're done I'm going out with Mer and my shift got extended till 8_

_Burke: Fine we will talk tomorrow then_

Cristina finished her shift and waited for Owen in the lobby, Burke was long gone home by then and she had nothing to worry about. She didn't want to go to Joes because there would be too many people from the hospital there and the nurses gossiped like crazy. She suggested another bar a little further away where she knew no one from the hospital would see them.


	4. Authors note

Sorry forgot to add the to be continued! Please keep reviewing I hope you are all liking this story so far!


	5. The Date

Cristina knew what she was doing, and she knew it was wrong but it felt right going out with Owen she liked him a lot even though they just met they had an instant chemistry, something she hadn't had maybe ever even with Burke. She needed to see what it would be like to see Owen outside of the hospital.

"Alright shall we go Cristina? I can drive us since you just have your motorcycle."

"Ok yeah that's fine, let's go then"

Cristina and Owen arrived at the bar they sat down and Owen ordered for them

"So Cristina why did you decide to become a doctor?"

Cristina had never told anyone the story about why she became a doctor not even Meredith

"Well I know I'm a different doctor, I win all the competitions and I don't get attached to my patients. But when I was 9 I lost my father, we got into a car accident…I tried to stop his bleeding but then I felt his heart stop in my hands, so that's why I became a doctor."

"So sorry about your father, I lost my father when I was in Iraq actually it was hard on me and especially my mother because I came home for the funeral and then had to go straight back to war. I'm glad to be home though."

"Sorry about your dad to, you must have been through a lot being in Iraq I mean I don't know how you did that I don't think I would last a day over there"

"What a hard-core cardio bad ass like you? You would be fine over there I'm sure, but yeah it was hard it isn't easy to come back and try to get back to normal into working and everything….and I was actually engaged but I called it off"

Cristina was taken by surprise they were talking about relationships now she didn't know if she should tell him about Burke yet, she would have to eventually but she was enjoying herself and actually having a decent conversation with someone.

"Why did you call it off?"

"After the war I just wasn't the same person anymore, and I couldn't marry someone that didn't know who I was and I just couldn't see spending the rest of my life with her."

"Well that's a good thing you realized that before you got married….So where did you grow up?"

Cristina quickly changed the subject she wasn't ready for him to know she was married. They talked for hours about everything. Cristina told him all about her life growing up in Beverly Hills, and her going to school to become a doctor and how she got to Seattle. Owen told her more about the war and where he grew up. They both really opened up to each other and it felt good for both of them to be able to talk to someone. There was also some flirting to which they both didn't mind at all.

"Wow is it really 2 a.m?"

Cristina glanced down at her watch she didn't even realize the time

"Oh yeah I guess it is I didn't even realize the time….It has been nice getting to know you better Cristina, I really like you"

"I like you a lot to Owen, I don't usually open up to people this easily but for some reason with you it feels natural like we've known each other for a long time"

"Yeah it does doesn't it…..well I guess we should get going I think I'm just going to stay at the hospital tonight get a few hours of sleep before we start work again"

"Yeah there's really no point in going home think I'm going to do the same"

Owen paid the bill and they started walking out together. Owen stopped when they got to his truck. He grabbed Cristina wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her so passionately she had never been kissed like that before, she just gave into him she couldn't resist him at all. They made out for a while then stopped and just stood there in each other's arms.

"I'm sorry Cristina I've just wanted to do that all night I know it's inappropriate I just feel a connection with you"

"Owen I feel it to so much….I need to tell you something though and you're not going to like it"

Cristina absolutely had to tell him about Burke how she was married but hated her marriage and right now she would do anything to get out of her marriage to be with Owen

"What is it Cristina?"

"I….I'm married to Burke….oh god I'm so sorry I just really like you, and I feel something with you I've never felt before and I thought maybe if we go out together outside of the hospital just as friends it wouldn't hurt but I don't just want to be your friend….I'm so sorry Owen"

Owen was shocked he thought maybe Cristina and Burke we ex's or something because of how much they fought but he never expected them to be married. He backed off from her and put his hands in his pockets.

"You're married? And to Burke? I'm sorry but the guy seems like an ass…..I don't know what to say Cristina I'm not the kind of guy that is ok with a wife cheating on her husband…I like you I really do but I can't be the other guy."

This made him even more desirable to Cristina he is the honorable guy, the guy wouldn't cheat on his wife or try to change her into something she's not

"I know you're not that guy Owen, Burke and I have been married for just over a year but ever since the day I got married I've regretted it so much. All Burke and I do is fight all the time constantly, he punishes me at work when I'm a bad wife and he tries to change me…Then I meet you and we have this amazing connection, I mean the things I told you in there I haven't even told my best friend. I'm just a mess and I shouldn't drag you into my life it isn't fair to you at all I'm so sorry Owen"

Cristina could feel the tears coming to her eyes, she couldn't believe she was opening up so much to a man she barely knew but they had this amazing connection right from when they met each other.

"Cristina I know we do have a really amazing connection I just don't know what to say, do you think you will be with Burke in the long term?"

"That's the thing I don't see myself with him even in the near future I can't see myself with him because I am so miserable"

"Well whatever you do I'll be there for you ok? I know this sounds crazy because we haven't known each other for too long but I think we could be amazing together"

"It's not crazy at all, I've never felt like this before…..ok let me figure things out and thank you for this."

"It will be fine whatever happens we will be friends, your welcome"

Owen drove them back to the hospital, they walked in

"Well Cristina I had an amazing time with you, I'm going to get some sleep but I'll see you in a bit ok? Everything will be ok"

Owen made sure no one was around he kissed her on the cheek and walked to one of the on-call rooms. Cristina was so confused she had no idea what to do, she hadn't even known Owen for a week but she felt like she wanted to leave Burke and their miserable marriage behind, even if it didn't result in Cristina and Owen being together she knew that her marriage was doomed. This experience with Owen had opened her eyes and she knew she deserved better than a man who tried to change who she was.

Cristina needed to clear her mind and just be alone for a bit she went to one of the on call rooms to relax, there was no way she could sleep so she just stayed up and thought about what she was going to do. At around 5 in the morning she got a text from Burke.

_Burke: Cristina where the hell are you? I thought you were going out with Meredith for a drink!_

_Cristina: Well I had a few too many and didn't think it was safe for me to drive home sorry didn't want to get into an accident, I thought I was being responsible!_

_Burke: Fine Cristina but you could have just told me where you were_

_Cristina: Well I fell asleep when I got back to the hospital I didn't have time_

_Burke: Ok well I'll be at work soon_

_Cristina: Ok_

Cristina didn't want to see or talk to Burke she knew she would have to talk to him eventually but not now she had too many things running through her mind. After she got his texts she quickly got dressed and went to trauma skills lab early.

To be continued…


	6. Another talk

It had been a few weeks later. Cristina was now certified in trauma and her and Burke still hadn't talked. She was avoiding it at all costs. At night when they went home she would go into the other room or she would even just stay at the hospital. Things were still so good with Owen they would talk so much, have secret coffee dates and flirted a lot, Owen didn't like the idea of being the other man and all they were doing was talking, but he couldn't let go of this connection and chemistry he had with Cristina he felt a little bit guilty about it.

Cristina had been let back onto Burkes finally after a week of being banned from cardio. She was in trauma for a week and she really enjoyed it, not just because Owen was there but she liked the rush of it, you had to think fast on your feet and Cristina was good at it.

Burke and Cristina were at home one night she was sitting on the couch reading and he was watching a show on TV.

"So Cristina I think we need to talk"

It came out of the blue and Cristina thought to herself now what does he need to talk about

"About what now Burke?"

"Well I have been thinking and maybe for us to move forward and get past this rough time in our relationship we could maybe think about buying a house…I mean hopefully we will have a family in a few years and I think we should look into it. Maybe it would help us get over whatever this is"

"Wow Burke really? How many times have I told you I'm not having children! I mean we can only talk about this so much before I can't take it anymore! We are so different it's unbelievable I don't even know why we got married seriously"

"Cristina how could you say that?"

"You are trying to change who I am! You've been trying to change me ever since the day we got into a serious relationship, first with the whole wedding I wanted to go down to city hall but you insisted on having the traditional wedding because you were a traditional man! And now with this whole kids thing! I just don't get it, it's like you knew who you were marrying and you knew I didn't want any of what you wanted. I mean I am partially to blame I should have said no, but now you're just trying to change me too much, you know my career is the most important thing to me…..I just don't know what to do anymore Burke"

"Cristina I'm not trying to change you I'm just trying to make you grow up and think about other things other than surgery and your career! I've never tried to change you at all"

Cristina was furious with this because that's all Burke had been doing to her over the past few years even before they were married

"All you've done is tried to change me and I'm sick of it! I don't even know myself anymore. I've risked things for you that I should never have even thought about risking, my career being one of them! I just can't do this anymore!"

Cristina started getting up she went into the bedroom and started packing some clothes.

"Cristina don't go! We need to talk this through we can get through it"

"Burke we have talked so many times and it's just the same thing over and over, we can't do this anymore it's not fair to either of us….I'm sorry I really am but this is just too much for me"

Cristina grabbed her things and walked out she thought she would go to Mers but with everyone in that frat house of hers everyone would know Cristina and Burkes business she wanted to keep it to herself and of course Mer. She thought of somewhere else instead…

_Knock….Knock….Knock_

Cristina stood at the door waiting, then the door opened to reveal Owen standing there shirtless with a shocked look on his face

"Cristina are you ok?"

She looked distraught and he could see that she had been crying

"I just had a big fight with Burke; I don't know why I came here. I couldn't go to Mers that place is a frat house and I don't need anyone knowing my business….I don't mean to drag you into this Owen I just didn't know what to do."

Owen walked over to her and hugged her he felt so bad for her and wished she wasn't with a guy that treated her so bad

"It's ok Cristina; you can come to me it's fine. Let's go sit down and you can tell me what happened ok?"

Cristina nodded and went and sat down on the couch.

"What happened Cristina?"

"Well we were just sitting there not talking and then he said we needed to talk, the usual crap from him and then he tells me that he wants to buy a house because when we have a family in a few years we will need it. Oh and he thought buying a house was going to fix whatever was going on with us. I told him I was done talking about the kid thing….I don't want children and he knew that before we got married. I said we shouldn't have got married and I couldn't do it anymore so I left."

"Well it's a good thing you left, Cristina you deserve so much better you're an amazing woman and I want to see you happy. You aren't happy with him maybe you should end it for good with him."

"I know I'm going to have to divorce him I can't keep on living like this. I want to focus on my career and I just can't. My life is such a mess right now I wish I never even met him….I wish I met you before Burke."

The tears started pouring down her face she couldn't hold back anymore but Owen didn't mind at all he just hated seeing her like this. He got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her

"It's ok Cristina you will figure this out and I will be there for you every step of the way. I'm not going to let you go through this alone"

Cristina looked up at him wiping the tears away from her face

"Thank you Owen"

Meanwhile Burke was at his apartment but he needed to go find Cristina he thought of the only place she would go. He drove to Mer's house. He got out of his car and knocked on the door.

"Burke what are you doing here?"

"Is Cristina here Meredith? She freaked out after we tried to talk about something and she left, I figured this would be the first place she would come to."

"Uhhhh no she isn't here. Have you tried to call her?"

"I've tried calling and texting. Shit where the hell did she go! I'm going to try the hospital. Thanks Meredith."

Burke walked back to his car and Meredith quickly whipped out her phone and called Cristina.

Cristina was sitting on the couch with Owen then she heard her phone she figured she better see who it was, the caller ID said it was Mer so she answered it.

"_Hello"_

"_Cristina where the hell are you? Burke just came to my door saying you left and he figured you came here….Where are you?"_

"_I….I'm at Owen's"_

"_Cristina Yang you need to go back home right now Burke is going to the hospital to see if your there he is going to know something is up if you're not at my place or the hospital."_

"_No I'm not going back there I don't care anymore what happens I can't do it anymore Mer, I am so drained I can't have any more talks with him, I can't let him change me anymore"_

"_Ok…ok Cristina I get it but he is trying to find you what are you going to tell him?"_

"_I'll just tell him I went to a hotel or something….ok I have to go I will talk to you in the morning ok?"_

"_Ok Cristina see you in the morning"_

Cristina hung up the phone

"Sorry it was just Mer, she said Burke came to her house to try and find me I'll just tell him I went to a hotel or something don't worry he won't know anything"

"Ok not that he could kick my ass or anything"

Owen tried to lighten the mood a bit, Cristina laughed a bit she loved how he always tried to cheer her up no matter what the situation

"You could definitely take him; I mean you're a big army guy Burke could get beat up by a squirrel!"

Cristina smirked

"Ok Cristina we should get some sleep, uhh my bed is all set up just actually changed the sheets last night, I will sleep on the couch"

"Oh no Owen I can sleep on the couch I don't want to be an inconvenience and you need a good night's sleep, really I can sleep on the couch."

Owen was a total gentleman he was not about to let her sleep on the couch and he didn't want to sleep in the bed with her because he thought that would be inappropriate, he had so much respect for her.

"No Cristina I will take the couch you have been through enough tonight you need a good night's sleep in a bed, not on a couch. I can deal with it don't worry"

Cristina thought it was so sweet of him, she loved how he would do anything for her and how he respected her he was the complete gentleman and she had never been treated like that before, not even from Burke.

"Oh ok well thank you Owen, I appreciate it so much"

"It's no problem Cristina; I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight…..and everything will be ok"

He walked over to her gave her a hug and kissed he lightly on the top of her head. Owen felt like he needed to protect her from Burke for trying to change who she was, he didn't know why he would ever want to change her because he thought she was so amazing.

Cristina walked into the bedroom, crawled into Owens comfy bed and fell asleep.

To Be Continued…

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Thanks so much for reviewing my story please keep the reviews coming! I love that you are all liking my story! Thanks! **


	7. The morning after

Cristina spent the night at Owens. She had such a good rest it was nice her knowing she wouldn't have to wake up to Burke and the complete hostile silence that filled their apartment. She would be waking up to a man that actually wanted to talk to her about something else other than kids and their future and their problems. With Owen Cristina felt most like herself and she could say pretty much anything to him.

Cristina walked out of the bedroom; it was 5 a.m. they started at 7 but they both liked to get up and get an early start.

"Oh hey there you are coffee?"

Cristina yawned

"Oh yes please that would be great, I need my morning cup before work….I thought I was the only one who got up this early to go to work"

Owen smiled; he was also cooking them some eggs for breakfast

"Nope I always like to get up early so I can have my coffee and my breakfast and just take it easy because I know I will be going all day….Oh how do you like your eggs?"

"Seriously you're cooking me eggs? I need to stay here more often…..scrambled please"

Cristina smiled she was not used to having breakfast in the morning. Usually Burke slept till about 6 so she was always up first getting ready and then getting her breakfast and there was no way Cristina Yang would ever cook.

"I'm not much of a cook, I'm more of a dry eat cereal out of a box kinda girl"

"You don't even add milk?"

"No can't be bothered its better dry anyways"

They both laughed

"Alright Madame your eggs are served"

They both sat down at the dining room table

"Thank you…Owen really thank you for everything I know I shouldn't drag you into my mess but it's nice to have you there for me"

"Cristina it's no problem at all, and I am here for you whenever you need me"

Owen was sincere he was going to be there to help her no matter what. They ate their breakfast talked a bit; Owen tried to get her mind off of things making small talk with her and joking around a bit.

"Oh I put some new towels in the bathroom for you so you can shower, and I do have shampoo and conditioner in there I scrounged through my cupboard and found some for women. Oh and I put a new toothbrush out for you to I had a spare sitting around"

Cristina was amazed

"Seriously? Wow you are good!"

Cristina walked into the bathroom he had a little pile of towels set neatly for her, shampoo and conditioner in the shower and a tooth brush by the sink for her. She guessed it was Owens military training he had to have everything perfect when he was in the army, if he didn't he got punished. After a while it was routine for him.

She showered and got ready to go to work. When she was done Owen got ready. They couldn't go in together or else Burke would have known. And Cristina took a cab to Owens.

"Ok so we can drive there together, I'll just let you off a little before the hospital say you stayed across the street at that fancy hotel"

"Ok yeah that should work hopefully"

They did exactly what Owen said. She quickly texted Owen when she got to the residents locker room thanking him again. Cristina was putting her scrubs on and Mer finally came in.

"Cristina what happened last night?"

"Oh my god Mer it was a nightmare…Burke thought we should buy a house so that I can live there be his housewife and have 500 children running around all day chasing after them and then that would fix everything. I don't know why the hell I married him seriously; we are so different it's not even funny. I cannot talk to him anymore about kids! He literally said I think we should buy a house because in a few years we will be having kids, oh and it might solve our problems! I mean is the guy serious? I just can't do it anymore I'm so exhausted I can't change myself into what he wants anymore I need to be me Cristina Yang again"

Cristina was going on and on but Mer just let her she knew she needed to talk about it to let her person get it off her chest

"Ok I get that Cristina I really do and if it isn't working at all and there is no chance it will work then you shouldn't be in a marriage that you're not happy in…..but why did you go to Owens? You know you could have come to me"

"Mer your place is like a frat house and I don't want all your groupies knowing my business, I just felt like I needed to go there. He gets me so much more than Burke does and doesn't try to change me…..after meeting Owen I don't think I can be with Burke anymore I mean I don't even want to try with Burke he's just not Owen."

"Cristina you've only known Owen for a few weeks what if you divorce Burke and then you're with Owen and then he isn't the person you thought he was? What you're just going to ruin your marriage over some guy you just met?"

"Mer I am not happy, when was the last time you have seen me happy? Seriously really think about that! I am not happy with Burke and I haven't been for a long time so when Owen came here he kind of gave me a wakeup call that I actually deserve better than Burke, I deserve someone who doesn't want to change me and that's Owen…I mean you and Derek got involved fast so please Mer just understand it"

Meredith paused for a minute and thought about what Cristina said she knew Cristina hadn't been happy for a while and when she met Owen it was like she was herself again

"I get it Cristina I do…..and I know I fell for Derek very fast to, you know I just want you to be happy but just be careful ok?"

"Ok Mer I will….I better go I'm late and I am prepared for a huge fight with Burke so I will see you later"

"Ok you text me if you need anything!"

"I will I promise"

Cristina walked out she saw Owen walking down the hallway she instantly lit up and had a smile on her face; he walked towards her and had a big smile on his face to.

Cristina started walking towards him but then spotted Burke coming up behind him and her smile instantly faded, Owen noticed and looked behind him. Burke looked so pissed off Owen was a bit worried for her because he knew they were going to have a huge fight.

Owen quickly walked over to the nurses' station trying not to notice what was about to come. Burke walked down the hallway straight towards Cristina.

"Dr. Yang I need a word with you now!"

"Burke I have a patient I can't do this right now"

Burke didn't want to make a scene, he lowered his voice

"Cristina we are doing this now, we have to talk about where the hell you went last night and why you freaked out"

Cristina defiantly walked with him she glanced back at Owen she noticed the worried look on his face.

"It's ok"

She mouthed to him and Owen nodded

Cristina and Burke walked into an empty on-call room

"So do you want to start with telling me where the hell you were last night?"

"I went to the hotel across the street"

"What? Why didn't you go to Meredith's or come here? I went out looking for you!"

"I don't want everyone knowing our business and it would have looked weird if I came here in the middle of the night OK? Oh and so sorry to inconvenience you"

"Cristina I am your husband and I was worried about where you were!"

"Oh yeah right are you sure you didn't just want to find me so we could "talk" more?"

"Well yeah I wanted to talk more to but I was worried about you"

Cristina felt a little bit bad but she just was exhausted from talking

"Ok listen I am sorry for walking out, but Burke I cannot talk anymore. I can't talk about having kids you know I don't want them and that is all you keep talking about, I know you want children but if you loved me like you say you do you would compromise on it, having kids isn't everything in life you know"

"Cristina I want children and I am not going to budge on that, why can't you just accept that? I am a traditional man Cristina and this is how it works you get married and you have children that it how I was raised."

"Burke you don't get me at all, you never have understood me and all you have done is changed me from before we got married"

Cristina paused

"I…..I want a divorce I can't do this anymore, you clearly need a woman who is more traditional and I am anything but traditional. I am exhausted"

"Cristina we can work this out! Let's at least try, I mean we got married for a reason what about therapy?"

"Burke just face it you know we will never make it we want completely different things, and I need to be myself again I can't do this anymore!"

"Fine Cristina if you want to throw our marriage away go right ahead and I have never tried to change you!"

"That is all you have done since even before we got married! I can't talk about this anymore right now I need to get to work! We are on a case together today so let's just put this aside right now ok?"

"There is no way you are going to be on my service today after what happened last night, you expect me to work with you?"

"Seriously Burke? Ok we might be having problems but you can't punish me by not letting me on cardio! There is a little thing called being professional!"

Cristina was furious Burke always did this to her, whenever they were having relationship problems he would take her off his service and she was not happy with it at all

"Cristina just stop I can't be professional when you just told me you want a divorce!"

"You have to be kidding me Burke! You really didn't see it coming? I am so beyond done! I'm going to trauma!"

Cristina stormed out she was so pissed off she had to leave before she exploded. Owen saw her walk out of the on-call room; he could tell she was trying to hold back the tears. He walked over to her grabbed her arm gently and led her into another on-call room.

To be continued…..


	8. The Vent

Owen just stood there for a minute not saying anything; he could see she wanted to cry he just wanted to be there for her even if they didn't say much. Cristina looked up at him tears started pouring down her face.

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head, he didn't care if she was married he just wanted to be there for her. He knew Cristina was perfectly capable of taking care of herself she was independent and feisty and he loved that about her but in that moment she needed him so badly. He had never felt this way about anyone before Cristina.

"Shhh…it's ok Cristina it will be ok"

He gently said to her. She wrapped her arms around his waist and just allowed herself to fall apart into his arms. She wouldn't even do anything like this with Meredith. With Owen she felt safe, and felt like it was right where she needed to be.

She looked up at him

"I'm just so tired of him I just want to be myself again….I told him I want a divorce"

Owen wiped her tears away

"That's a good thing Cristina….and I'm not just saying that because of me but I want you to be happy you deserve so much better than him…I want to show you something"

Owen grabbed her hand looked out into the hallway and didn't notice Burke walking down the halls, they walked out quickly. Owen took her upstairs he opened some room where there was a bunch of fans going and a huge vent.

"Just stand here for a minute"

Cristina looked confused

"What?"

"Just wait for it…."

All of a sudden Cristina got a blast of air flowing through her body, blowing her hair everywhere. She felt a bit better it cleared her head.

"Do you feel a bit better? It kind of clears your head…..its unexpected you don't know what will happen. I come here when I'm stressed."

Cristina smiled

"Yeah….yeah it clears my head it feels good, what could happen?"

Owen smirked

"Just wait…."

The air blasted her again, Owen loved this sight of her she was smiling and her dark curly hair was flying everywhere. He couldn't help himself he wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her. She gave in instantly she didn't care that she was married.

She slowly started to take off his lab coat and kissed him again deeply and passionately. He pulled her lab coat off followed by her shirt. She slowly pulled his shirt off to reveal his muscular chest. He wrapped his arms around her and started kissing her neck. She started un-tying his scrub pants and pulled his pants down till he was standing there in his boxers. He untied her scrub pants and pulled them down.

They were both standing there in their underwear he grabbed her bra straps and slowly started pulling them down, he un-hooked her bra and threw it to the floor. He started kissing her neck and moved down to her breasts caressing and kissing them. He slowly slipped off her panties and tossed them to the side. He stood back up and she took off his boxers, they were standing there naked wanting each other so badly. She started kissing his chest and her hands wandered all over his muscular body.

He wrapped one arm around her and started to lie down on the ground, the floor was cold but it felt good against their hot bodies. Owen slowly turned her so she was on the bottom; he gave her a deep, long, passionate kiss while playing with her black curly hair. Owen shifted closer and Cristina spread her legs wider until she felt him inside of her. He slowly started thrusting. She grabbed his ass to pull him in deeper she moaned with pleasure. Owen kept thrusting slowly; he grabbed Cristina's hands gently and put them above her head. He started buried himself in her hair and started kissing her neck. She wrapped her arms around his neck, they were so close to each other they both felt like they never wanted to let go.

They were both close to climaxing, Owen thrust even deeper into her and started going a bit faster. She grabbed him and pulled his head down she kissed him, their tongues were entwined in a deep kiss, then they both climaxed together.

When they were done Owen laid down on top of her until they both caught their breath. Owen rolled over onto the cold floor; he wrapped his arms around her to keep her warm from the floor. He looked over at her.

"Cristina…..I…..I love you"

Owen knew they hadn't known each other for that long but he had a connection with her like he never had before. She looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I love you to Owen…..and I know this is crazy because we haven't known each other for so long but I do, I love you."

That was a lot for Cristina to say I love you to someone she didn't even say it to Burke anymore, and even when she did it wasn't very meaningful. With Owen she meant it completely, she had a deep connection and chemistry with him like she never had before with anyone.

Both of their pagers started to go off. The both sat up, Cristina had Owens navy scrub shirt covering her they both quickly got dressed. Before they left Owen grabbed her and kissed her.

"We should talk about this later ok?"

"Yeah we should"

She smiled and hugged him tight. They both walked out of the vent room and into trauma. There was a mass trauma and Burke was in the ER with a patient.

"Yang! Where have you been? Get gowned up and get over here and help!"

Burke yelled at her, he didn't want to work with her but she was the best and he needed the best resident on this trauma cardio case.

Cristina got a bit flushed when Burke asked where she was but she quickly got herself gowned up and went over to help with the patient. It was an urgent cardio case that needed to be taken to the OR right away. Owen's trauma skills kicked in immediately and he started shouting out orders to the residents, interns, and nurses.

A few hours later Owen was in surgery on a critical case and Cristina was with Burke in surgery. She felt a bit weird about working with him after everything that happened but she stayed professional.

"Dr. Yang would you please come over here and do the running whip stitch please?"

Cristina was shocked she didn't think Burke was even going to let her hold a clamp but now he wanted her to do the hardest part of the surgery

"Dr. Burke are you sure that's a good decision?"

"Yes I will be right here it will give you some good experience"

Cristina walked over to the other side where Burke was standing. Before she started he whispered to her.

"Cristina I'm so sorry for everything last night and this morning let's work this out"

Cristina glared up at him, he was only letting her do the hard part of the surgery so that he could apologize for everything and then he thought everything would be better.

"Dr. Burke we will talk about this later"

She whispered back annoyingly and started doing the procedure. 8 hours later they were out of surgery and were scrubbing out.

"Well I hope you enjoyed doing that running whip stitch on your own, you were amazing in there Cristina!"

Burke said with a smile on his face, he really thought that just because he let her do a tricky procedure that everything would be fine

"Burke do you really think that because you let me do a running whip stitch that I'm just going to forget all the crap we have been through? I mean seriously?"

"Well I just thought it would help a bit, I mean you're always saying that I kick you off of cardio when we are fighting so I thought maybe it would help if I let you in on the surgery even though we are at odds right now"

"Burke a surgery won't fix our marriage"

Cristina walked out she couldn't handle having another talk that day with Burke. She walked into the resident's locker room and lied down on the bench for a bit to clear her head. She thought about everything, her marriage with Burke and how crap it was, how she met Owen, how amazing their connection was, how passionate they were for each other. She couldn't do it anymore with Burke she was completely done and she knew she wanted to be with Owen, but she also knew it would have to wait for a bit because this wasn't going to be easy with Burke.

Owen had finally finished his surgery and went down to his office. All he could think about was Cristina, his mind was flooded with them making love and how amazing it was with her, he never had such a connection with anyone before. He had to talk to her. He pulled out his phone and started to text her.

_Owen: Hey can you meet me at my truck? Maybe we can go for a drink at that place we went before?_

_Cristina: Yeah I can do that, I will be there in about an hour. I just have to monitor my patient for a bit, but I will be there."_

Owen went and checked on his patient and Cristina checked on hers. An hour later she got changed and walked out of the hospital, she noticed Burke was still there so she had to be careful but she thought she saw him getting a coffee in the cafeteria. She walked out and met Owen at his truck. She got in and they drove away.

Burke had got ready and waited for Cristina in the parking lot, he saw her walk out and he was going to wave her over but then he noticed she was walking towards Owen who was waiting by his truck. He was furious something was going on with them and he had no idea.

To be continued…

**Authors note: Hey everyone! Sooo glad you are all loving my story! So I wanted to kind of incorporate the vent scenes CO have had and the hot AMAZING scene in Elevator Love Letter 5.19. Sorry I'm not too good at writing the hotness but I tried! Lol Hope you all enjoy and please keep reviewing!**


	9. Final Decision

Owen drove them to the place they had their "first date" they walked in and sat down at a table. Owen ordered a beer for him and a vodka water with lime for her.

"Owen….."

"Cristina…"

They spoke at the same time

"You go first"

Cristina said to him

"Cristina I need to tell you I've never felt this way with someone before, you know me so well and I know we met only a few weeks ago but our connection is more than anything I have ever felt before…..I just want you to know that."

Owen looked down he was a bit shy about what he just said but he had to tell her how he felt.

"Owen I meant what I said before, I really don't say I love you to many people so when I say it I mean it….and I haven't felt this way with anyone before either. I wish I wasn't married because I want to be with you so badly, I'm getting a divorce from Burke but we can't be together while I'm going through my divorce I mean we can try but we will have to keep it quiet because if he found out he would freak out and probably kick me off cardio forever"

"I know and you need your career because I know how important your career is to you, so I am willing to wait for you I am."

Cristina thought to herself how well Owen knew her even more than Burke already he knew her career was important to her and he understood why their relationship couldn't be out in the open. She reached over and grabbed his hand

"Once my divorce is settled we will be together and I will be getting the papers done up tomorrow so hopefully it will go through very quick, I just have to get Burke to sign the papers which might take some convincing"

Owen squeezed her hand to reassure her

"I'm sure he will sign them he can see your unhappy I mean he can't be happy either with all the fighting"

"Burke thinks that we can solve everything, he just doesn't get that we are totally opposite he wants a traditional woman and me Cristina Yang not traditional at all"

Cristina laughed a bit and Owen smirked

"No you definitely don't seem like the traditional type Cristina but that's what I love about you….you deserve someone who treats you right, Burke doesn't get you I hate how he tries to change who you are, you are amazing I don't ever want you to change Cristina Yang"

"When I am with you I feel like myself again, I feel like I can be myself you should see me around him I am so careful of what I do and say and I try to please him, it's just so exhausting"

Cristina sighed she was so tired of acting and she wasn't going to do it anymore

"Well I guess I better go and talk to him, can you drop me off at home?"

"Yeah of course I can. If you need me at all you call me and I will be there to get you ok?"

"Thank you Owen I will I promise"

Owen paid the bill and they got up and left they walked out to his truck and got in. Owen drove her back to Burke's apartment.

"Ok here it goes this is going to be interesting"

"It will be fine Cristina it will work out, call me"

"I will"

Cristina got out and Owen drove away. She paused for a moment before going in she thought to herself she will go in there tell Burke she wants a divorce and that's final there is no discussing their problems anymore she couldn't do it anymore.

Cristina walked in Burke was sitting on the couch on his laptop he looked up and smirked

"So you decided to come home"

"Yeah but we need to talk, I….."

"I saw you went out with your little boyfriend there, where did he take you on a nice fancy date?"

Cristina's face dropped how did he know she went out with Owen

"How….how did you know I was with Owen?"

"Oh so it's Owen now not Dr. Hunt anymore wow you two must be getting serious….I saw you Cristina! I was waiting for you in the parking lot so that we could you know go home together and I was going to wave you over but instead what do I see? You walking straight towards Hunt's car, getting in, and driving away! I mean you are clearly cheating on me!"

Cristina didn't know what to say she couldn't deny it because he was right she did cheat on him

"Burke I….yes ok I went out with him, but it's so different with him it's so easy he gets me, he knows who I am and doesn't want to change that! Since before I married you all you have done is mold me into what you want, you have taken pieces of me and you aren't all to blame for that because I let you take those pieces of me…..and that's not going to happen anymore, I need to be me again, I need to be Cristina Yang and when I'm with you I'm Mrs. Preston Burke and that is not me….I want a divorce"

"How could you do this to me Cristina? I can't believe you would stoop that low to cheat on me with someone you barely even know, and I haven't tried to change you all I have done was try to open your eyes and make you realize there was more to life than just surgery"

"How could I do that to you? Well let's see all we have done since we got married was fight! All you ever talk about is having children and how you are a traditional man who wants a traditional life but if you really knew me you know that I am anything but traditional! And I'm not an idiot I know there is more to life than surgery but my career is so important to me and you don't get that, Owen does get that….I know I shouldn't have cheated that was wrong of me but Burke you know how terrible this relationship has been it can't just be me who is unhappy!"

"Of course I am unhappy we can't work anything out and then you go and cheat on me!"

"Burke we just have to face it we are done, we have been done for a while now. We both can't go through this anymore, you need a woman who wants the traditional lifestyle, I am not traditional…..I'm sorry for cheating on you I am but we both know it's never going to work for us. I will pack my things and go and I will go and file for divorce tomorrow"

Burke got a bit sad he hoped it would work out between them but he knew that they were too different, he wanted a woman who wanted what he wanted and that wasn't Cristina Yang. He finally accepted that they were done after Cristina cheated on him with Owen he knew that their marriage couldn't be salvaged.

He walked over to her grabbed her and kissed her gently

"Ok Cristina, ok….a part of me will always love you and if I love you and you are that unhappy then I have to let you go. I will sign the papers once you get them drawn up."

Cristina hugged him back, they had been through a lot together throughout the years some good and bad. But she was happy that she was free from him, she felt a relief, she could put the pieces back together and be Cristina Yang again. And she wanted to be Cristina Yang with Owen Hunt.

She collected most of her stuff called a cab and left Burke's apartment. She knocked on the door and saw as the hot red-headed man opened the door.

"That's it I'm….I'm free"

Cristina started to cry, she wasn't crying because she was sad she was crying because she was happy she could be herself again.

Owen grabbed her and pulled her into his arms, they stood there for a while him just holding her.

"Oh Cristina Yang, I love you"

"I love you to Owen"

He brought her inside sat her down on the couch and just stayed with her the whole night.

**The End**

**Authors Note: Hey everyone! Well I hope you all have enjoyed this story, I will be doing a second part to this story but I just wanted to kind of finish it up here. Thank you for continuing to read and review it I really do appreciate it so much! I hope everyone has a very Happy Holiday! Thank you!**


End file.
